


finally 18

by alyzaaa



Series: Nct Hybrid adventures [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, bunny hybrid doyoung, bunny hybrid jisung, cat hybrid haechan, dog hybrid lucas, dog hybrid mark, dog hybrid taeil, fox hybrid renjun, fox hybrid yuta, hybrid sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa
Summary: All of NCT stayed in one dorm on hybrids birthdays. It was a tradition started by all groups with hybrid members because that’s when their prostate swelling reflex was the worst. It was the true start of the new year and it was the worst the first time.. The hybrids eighteenth birthday. SHINee went through it with Taemin, BTS with Jungkook (which must have been a nightmare. Bunnies are high demand.) And now NCT was going through that same pain with their own bunny turning eighteen.
Relationships: OT21 - Relationship
Series: Nct Hybrid adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638085
Comments: 30
Kudos: 116





	1. birthday boy pt. 1

All of NCT stayed in one dorm on hybrids birthdays. It was a tradition started by all groups with hybrid members because that’s when their prostate swelling reflex was the worst. It was the true start of the new year and it was the worst the first time.. The hybrids eighteenth birthday. SHINee went through it with Taemin, BTS with Jungkook (which must have been a nightmare. Bunnies are high demand.) And now NCT was going through that same pain with their own bunny turning eighteen. Though he was prepared, and so were the older (and bigger) hybrids. Doyoung and Winwin, the elder rabbits, had sat down with Jisung the day before and explained the process with him. The poor, sensitive baby started bawling at the mere thought of the heat coursing through his veins. But alas, when the explanation was over, the others tried to explain what they did during their first moment of what he referred to as “heat”... but no one could really remember. The whole day was a blur to them. But it didn’t matter. They had settled the bunny down a little earlier than usual, so he’d have a better chance of at least getting a few hours of sleep before the storm. 

Doyoung had explained how since he’s a bunny, the neediness would be increased, and it would take longer to get rid of the feeling and truly settle down to the others who hadn’t dealt with WinWin or himself being overly needy. Mainly Mark, who was easily overworked. The poor puppy would almost make himself sick trying to keep up with the bunnies. He’d be sobbing in Johnny or Haechans arms, not three minutes after the rabbit he was fucking made him tap out, (which was usually somewhere in the double digits of orgasms from him) begging for a settling spanking and nap. 

But now, it was 8 pm and the maknae was being put down for the night by Taeil, whos tail wagged slowly, slightly distracting the youngest who loved grooming the dogs and cat. Hell, even the foxes would let their little sungie brush their pointed ears when he was in a particularly bad mood. 

“Hyung can’t I just brush your tail for five more minutes?” Jisung protested, kicking his bedsheets a bit. “I promise i’ll be a good bun if you let-”

“No, bunny. You have to sleep. Hyung will stay if you want me too but you have to go to sleep.” the elder dog mumbled against one of the buns velvety, recently brushed ears. "i know you're nervous but-" 

"I'm not nervous!" Jisung slammed his clammy hands down on the bed, breathing heavy. He was already starting to feel his temperature rise in preparation for what was to come. He balled his fists, tearing up "H-hyung…" his voice broke, all his emotions hitting at once. poor bunny. It made Taeil's heart break, watching his baby bun start to resolve to uncomfortable tears. 

"Shh.. shh.. baby just lay down." Taeil soothed, laying the bunny down and petting his hair. "Just close your eyes.. we'll be here for you, okay?" the bunny only nodded, closing his eyes and curling into Taeil's touch, falling asleep almost instantly. Chenle had tired him out during their game of tag earlier, he guessed. 

Taeil stayed until 8:45 then finally left the bunnies room, greeted by three pairs of eyes staring at him. he sighed. "Mark, Chenle, Haechan." 

and before he could even say more mark interrupted him. "Has anything started? is our bunny ready?" mark asked all in one breath. "Can we go play with him?" 

"What? no- Guys go lay down and watch the movie." Taeil groaned, rubbing his temple as the human, dog, and cat soberly walked away. The eldest dog was left in the hallway, leaning against the sleeping bunny’s door when Taeyong approached him with a cup of tea in his hands. 

"Baby.. you're exhausted…" Taeyong’s voice was quiet as he pet his hybrid, watching him drink the tea. “Lets go get some sleep, yeah? I’m sure the whining will wake you up anyway.” the human teased, scratching the spot behind Taeil’s ear that makes his leg bounce. 

“Mm.. okay..” Taeil mumbled, following Taeyongs lead to their shared room, leaving the rest of the members to calm an anxious Doyoung. 

“Doyoung hyung..” Mark whined. The poor puppy was overtired, somewhat hungry, and in need of some serious bunny cuddles. “You need a nap, don’t yo-”

“Mark shh.” Chenle piped up, pulling the blanket further over his head, causing Johnny to coo. he was agitated, and it was adorable. “Take a nap and let hyungs handle this..” he mumbled, cuddling closer to Haechan (he would usually cuddle with Jisung, but he wasn’t able to tonight. Mark’s ears dropped and he cuddled to Haechan’s other side, but still peaked up at his hyungs despite his tired state. 

“Doyoung-ah.. I think the puppy’s right.” Johnny yawned, opening his arms for the younger. “You're still recovering from your own birthday, do you're extra sensitive..” he smiled and the bunny curled up in his arms with a huff." 

"am not.." 

"case in point. goodnight, bun.." 

"g'night…" doyoung mumbled back, looking at the clock one last time. 10:00. they had some time left before symptoms should start to effect their baby bun. 

now it was 12:00. the first minute of February fifth, and Jisung was wide awake, a sock in his mouth to stop his whining as he stripped in front of his fan, but nothing worked. nothing. he spit his sock out and gasped, feeling a rush of slick fall between his cheeks and down his thighs. he whined even louder, hating the feeling. he wanted to call out for doyoung, shaking, but all that would come out of his mouth were whines and moans. he could feel his tight hole clech at nothing and it hurt. 

everything hurt. the heat coursing through his veins. he couldn't help but cry. the hot, fat tears ran down his face as he fell to his knees, not even feeling his semi-erect cock start to rise even more, turning even redder. 

Jisung bowed his head and opened his eyes, now staring at his cock hitting his stomach. he screamed, moving back and hitting his head against the wall. He wailed. he was sensitive, hot, horny, and experiencing all the emotions under the sun. 

"D-DOYOUNG HYUNG!" Jisungs voice rang through the dorm, and the Hybrids all covered their ears, except for Doyoung. he ran to the bunnies room and opened the door, cooing when he found the poor thing curled up and holding his head. "d-doyoungie.. I hit my head on the wall.." he mumbled, squirming uncomfortably. 

"Im sorry, baby..” Doyoung lifted the bunnny into his arms and rocked him. “Do you want some help?" Doyoung asked once the younger had calmed enough to breathe correctly, his voice as calm as ever and the boy nodded, sniffling. 

"Ch-chenle hyung.." Jisung reached out to the door, crying even more into doyoungs chest. the group agreed jisung would choose who he wanted to help him, since help really just meant sex. Doyoung nodded and laid the boy face down on his bed, placing towels under his knees and petting his ears. 

"I'll go get him, bunny. stay like this okay?" the sobbing bunny nodded as the elder left the room, waking the young chinese and bringing him to the bunnys room. 

"Wait- doyoung hyung stay.. please help.." Jisung trembled, looking between his hyungs, slick still leaking from his hole..

how could Doyoung refuse?


	2. needy baby bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung allows Doyoung, Chenle, and Mark help pass the first wave of his heat.

Doyoung couldn't refuse. He approached the latter, who Chenle was just itching to kiss. You could see it in his eyes. His best friend just looked so delicious. 

"Chenle?" Jisung shook, hips hips now rutting frantically into the sheets. He was so frustrated. He turned his neck to face the other before moaning "..what do you want to do?"

Chenle looked at Doyoung, who just nodded. The younger smirked before flipping the bunny, causing him to whine more as he was forced to stop rutting into the sheets. 

"I wanna kiss you, Ji.." 

"Then do it." 

The boy didn't hesitate to continue, cupping Jisung's cheek and quickly kissing the boy. Jisung grabbed one of his hands and in the other he had Doyoungs. 

"Baby bun relax.. we won't hurt you.." Doyoung murmured as Chenle pulled away to let Jisung breathe. 

"Unless you want us too." Chenle joked, laughing as quietly as possible as Doyoung scolded him, smacking the back of his head. 

"aish, quiet brat." Doyoung mumbled into Chenle's ear after, gently smacking the back of his head. Doyoung lowered his hand after, smiling at Chenle’s dolphin laugh bring a smile to the baby’s face. He rested his hand on Jisung’s upper thigh, making the youngest almost choke on air. It hurt. 

“D-Doyoung hyung--” 

“Hm?” 

Jisung couldn’t form words. He just looked to Chenle, silently asking the boy so ask for him, to which he did. “He wants you to touch him.” 

“CHENLE-!” Jisung whined as Doyoung removed his hand from his thigh. “Ha-have you no sh-shame?” Jisung joked, to which Chenle only shrugged. 

“He’s not an idiot, Ji..” The chinese smirked. “If you don’t want Doyoung to help, I can take your cute little c--” Jisung slapped his hand over the other’s mouth, pouting. His ears lowered until they pressed against his black hair. 

“I.. I mean if you wanted t-to..” Jisung stuttered and Doyoung pet his ears, causing him to purr. 

“Do you want someone too?” the elder bunny asked, tail and cock twitching, staring at Chenle who was starting to strip, Jisungs body heat beginning to be too much for him. “Because Chenle can suck you off, baby" He trailed kisses along Jisungs jawline, causing the youngest to squirm, moving his hand down to touch himself. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"SOMEONE- ANYONE JUST SUCK MY DICK."

Chenle's dolphin laugh filled the dorm, along with the tapping of a tail against cotton shorts from outside the room. Mark. 

"Chenle, suck him off, yeah?" Doyoung whispered, his hands working on getting Jisung pinned down. The human nodded and immediately bent down, giggling around the small, weeping cock. 

Jisung practically screamed, hips trying to buck up on instinct, but only to be stopped by the force of doyoungs hands. He whined, shaking. "Hyung… hyung please." The poor baby was about to cry, lip wobbling. 

"Take it slow. Let chenle pleasure you, yeah?" Doyoung continued to mark the maknaes neck and chest with hickeys, almost like he would Taeyong (Or mark, if the puppy was having a bad day. He loved being kissed and *mark*ed) "Maybe later we can have Mark Hyung fill you up with his knot, hm?" 

Just those words had Jisung shooting thick streams of cum down Chenle's throat, making him back off before he spit it back out AND had mark whining and clawing at the door. 

Chenle spit the Saliva and Cum mixture onto the towel, smiling up at the two with red, swollen lips. "D-do y'want me to prep him for mark before puppy loses it outside..?" Chenle asked, panting a bit. He didn't have much stamina, nor was he good at containing energy during sex (Oral or otherwise). Doyoung shook his head. 

"Let Jisung suck you off while I prep him, hm? He needs to learn to suck cock like a good bunny.." Chenle did NOT need to be told twice. He'd already started moving positions before Doyoung could finish and start walking to face the bunny's leaking hole. "Awh… Baby you're so wet, hm? So horny? Mind if i have a taste?" 

The youngest nodded, already sucking the humans decent sized (it wasn't extremely long, but it was for sure the thickest Jisung had ever seen) cock. And in this moment, Chenle finally understood why bunnies had the best sucking reflex. He swore he could cum in just five minutes of Mark going at him (he's the most egear puppy, though him and Lucas compete sometimes and leave Haechan and Kun absolutely wrecked), but Jisung was another level. Especially for his first time. He almost came the second his baby bun took his cock in. 

Doyoung almost immediately started to eat the youngest out, lapping his tongue at every drop of slick that remained on his thighs and cheeks. This made the youngest moan around the cock that was hitting the back of his throat. If Chenle was this long he couldn't even imagine the puppy hybrids... He'd for sure choke. 

He couldn't wait. 

He couldn't wait to do this every day for the rest of his life, as Bunny "heats" didn't exist. their reflex just kicked in every day almost twice a day (the highest record set at the dorms was Doyoung at a good 6 milking sessions after a particularly stressful day.

As Doyoung lapped at the mixed-berry tasting slick, Jisung moaned and kicked his legs, cracking for someone, anyone to touch his cock or just fuck him. "M-Mark hyung! come i-in!" Jisung moaned out, though it was muffled by Chenle's cock. Not even a second after and mark was standing next to Jisung on the bed, eyeing his cock. 

"Yes Jisung-ah?" Mark smirked, drooling. Jisung could smell the honey scented slick leak from Mark. 

"Suck me off?" Jisung begged, looking up at Mark through his eyelashes, still working on Chenle who was on the brink of cumming.

The puppy nodded and immediately started on the task, sucking like his life depended on it. The feeling of Mark's warm mouth around his poor, little cock, Doyoung's tongue lapping at (and dipping in and out of) his hole, and Chenle now gripping his hair to force his cock further in Jisung's mouth was enough to send the youngest into his second orgasm of the night, rutting into Marks mouth and sobbing around Chenle, choking on his load that shot down his throat. 

"Ah im sorry, Bunny! spit it out! please don't choke!" Chenle begged but Jisung swallowed on pure instinct, surprised at the taste. "I.. Ji did you..?" 

"I drank it… and it was nasty." Jisung smirked, making the others laugh. "Why is it so salty? Like.. like what I imagine pee would taste like.." Jisung thought out loud, making the others laugh even harder, except for Doyoung who just rolled his eyes and inserted a finger into the other. Jisung almost choked on air, feeling some of the cum come back up his throat before he spit it up. 

"Doyoungie, Mark hold on.. i don't think he feels good.." Chenle was suddenly serious, seeing the boy spit up a bit, but Jisung only shook his head and begged them to stay what they were doing. 

"I- I just wasn't ready for the finger!" the bunny insisted, and Doyoung laughed, only pushing it in further. The youngest bunny gasped, his soaked tail twitching as he came for the third time in Mark's mouth. "another one- fuck- please!" 

Doyoung scoffed and added another finger. "You're so needy, y'know that baby bun?" Mark teased, giggling to himself. "Even needier than Doyoung-hyung.." that earned the puppy a sharp smack to his ass, which brought a whine from his throat and a jolt up Jisung's cock. 

oh. 

oh he wanted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! you guys really seemed to like this so here's part two!! your guys's comments really helped me write this as quick as i did (so sorry if it looks rushed T_T) but ik yall came here for PORN and here you go!! feedback is appreciated but please dont be mean! this is also my first time like.. WRITING smut so 😅


	3. Bedtime Knotting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Taeil have some playtime to put the bunny back to sleep.

Jisung whined, his ears pressed against his hair once again, too shy to ask for what he wanted. Though he didn't know why. His hyungs have spanked him multiple times for talking back or forgetting the rules set for hybrids at certain places (even backstage at shows), so he didn't understand why it was so embarrassing to ask for his hyung to spank him. Maybe he was afraid of them teasing him for his oh-so-obvious praise kink and his absolute need to be tossed around and used. He could feel the tears fall out of his eyes again as Doyoung twisted and scissored his fingers inside his tight, virgin hole. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. 

Chenle raised a hand behind his back, urging the eldest to stop for a minute, which he did. Jisung whined, kicking his legs in protest. "Hyuuung nooo!" he sobbed. not even realizing how hard he was crying. He was so stuck in his own head to even feel the pleasure anymore, but he could tell that it's stopped. "Please don't stop! please!" 

"Ji calm down for a minute.." Chenle whispered, petting the bunnies hair as he got off his chest to help him breathe. "Breathe, bun, breathe.." 

"I-I’m calm! Really! I just-” Jisung took a minute to breathe, pulling on his ears gently. It was a calming mechanism he loved to use when Taeil wasn’t there to use his thumb trick. “I feel empty- and it hurts! The poor bunny was on the edge of cumming again, but he just couldn’t. “I.. I want.." he cut himself off, turning a dark shade of red. 

"D'you want to whisper it to me?" Chenle asked, and Jisung nodded. Then the blond bent his head to listen to him whisper. 

"I want to be spanked and- and I just wanna go to bed ch-chenle.." 

Chenle pouted and nodded. "Close your eyes Jisungie, and Mark can knot you to sleep.." Mark and Doyoung's jaws both dropped. They couldn't believe Chenle had just so openly volunteered Mark to do something so intimate and tiring. 

"Chenle.. maybe Taeil hyung should? you know he's the best at calming sungie.." Mark insisted. Yeah, he wanted to fuck his little bunny, but seeing him so vulnerable and tired made his heart flutter. "You 'n Doie can help me and then we can take care of sungie tomorrow when he has more energy, hm?" Mark kinda mumbled, humping Jisung's leg to relieve some of the pent up tension in his shorts. That was before Doyoung stuck his hand down marks pants and gently stroked the long, throbbing cock. The puppy panted and moaned, bucking his hips into Doyoung’s hand like he’d never be touched again. 

“Taeil-hyung?” Jisung questioned, squirming in his position just at the thought of his eldest hyung pounding his knot into his leaking hole. He’d be drooling, crying, and leaking like a faucet. And the sting of his hand coming down to spank his pale cheeks, turning them a light red. He came just from the thought, cock twitching as it spurted streams of the milky liquid. “I.. I wanna get ‘im..” he broke his own thoughts, riding out his most recent orgasm. “He- he’s with Taeyong hyung, right? Do y’think they’d let me cuddle with them after? I’m so tired Hyungie..” the bunny wasn’t sure who he was talking too anymore, but he knew he could probably push out a good 5 (or more) orgasms just from the THOUGHT of Taeil’s knot (not even thinking about the pure, loving look Taeil would give him), though the others knew it’d be a lot more than that due to their own experiences (except Chenle, it was a house rule no humans were allowed to be knotted as they were too scared they'd accidentally hurt them.)

Chenle and Doyoung cooed, Mark being too invested in chasing his orgasm to comprehend words. “I’m sure they will, bunny. Have Chenle hyung walk you, hm? your legs must feel numb, bunny. without even knowing you made yourself cum again." Jisung looked down after, seeing that he indeed was covered in the lukewarm substance again. 

"S-sorry Hyungie..” 

“Don’t apologize, bunny! It’s totally okay!” Chenle practically screamed as Doyoung wiped the mess from Jisung’s torso and his own hand. “C’mon, bun! Let’s go to Taeil hyungs room, hm?” Chenle cheered, helping the youngest sit up, and eventually stand and walk to the farthest room in the hall. 

Jisung knocked when they got close enough to the door, but Taeil opened it almost immediately, floppy ears perking up with interest as he just smelled the youngest. Jisung always smelled like berries, it was his scent, but it just grew in intensity now that it was the only overpowering hybrid scent at the moment, and literally leaking from his ass. 

“H-hyung.. Can you uh..” Jisung started, squirming with discomfort as slick gushed out of him from his dirty, dirty thoughts. “F-fuck ahh-” Jisung hissed as chenle stuck four fingers into his friend to use as a makeshift plug. “I-I need to be sp-spanked a-and I need your kn-knot. Please…” 

Taeil cooed at how polite Jisung was when asking for something so embarrassing for him. For ‘I will not act like the maknae’ Jisung, it was probably torturing to have to beg to be touched to soothe him. It was so cute to watch himself squirm, trying to fuck himself on the boys fingers discreetly. 

“Aw, Jisungie..” Taeil tsked, smirking. “Cum from Chenle’s fingers and then you can join Taeyong and me in here, okay?” Taeil’s eyes were dark, staring into Jisung and Chenle’s wide ones.

“Y-yes h-hyung” the bunny sobbed, moving quicker and gasping when Chenle hit a spot that quite honestly almost made him lose his balance. He screamed out, but Taeil slapped his hand over his mouth, just making the bunny scream out into his palm. 

“Did that feel good, Bun?” Taeil teased, tail wagging as the youngest nodded through his tears. “Mm.. you’re just about to cum, right bunny?” the bunny nodded, sweaty bangs plastered to his forehead and ears hitting his face. 

“Cum for hyung. Bunny..”

Jisung was already cumming by the time he realized it was Taeyong who spoke last, and that made it even hotter. He leaned against the wall, Chenle helping him stand at all, mumbling sweet nothings to Jisung to calm him down enough to stop crying, but it wasn't working. 

Taeil, seeing how the Chinese boy was starting to get worried, took Jisung into his own arms, applying pressure to his touch as he performed the infamous "Taeil bunny calming trick" aka. running his thumb down the bunny's nose and forehead. "Bunny, calm down okay? You're such a good bunny. Tell Lele goodnight so we can take care of you, okay?" 

"G'night Lele.." Jisung mumbled, sounding so suddenly relaxed, but was still struggling to catch his breath. "S-see you t-tomorrow.." Chenle didn't have the heart to correct him in this state. 

"Night, Ji. And don’t forget, Taeil's an old man now. Take care of him" Chenle ran before anything could be thrown at him, laughing. 

"Brat." Taeil playfully mumbled. "C'mon Jisung, we'll take care of you." And with those words, Jisung could feel everything come back, but the feeling wasn't as bad as before. 

"Can.. Can i sleep in here tonight, Hyungs?" Jisung asked, voice as quiet as a mouse. He again was scared over absolutely nothing. 

"Of course, bun. Now go on the bed alright? Over Taeyong's knee. We can give you a quick spank before I knot you, okay? Warm you up?" Taeil asked, his tail wagging fast, contrasting with the calmness of his voice. It quite honestly scared (and aroused) the bunny, who nodded and did exactly as told. He closed his eyes as he could feel Taeyong start to warm up his soaking tail by petting and playing with it, almost stalling in actually spanking the bunny. 

"Hyuuuunggg..." Jisung whined, kicking his feet a little until-

Smack 

Jisung tensed for a minute as tears filled his eyes. His whining turned into a guttural moan as the smacking continued to echo throughout the room, bringing the bunny to loud sobs. It almost made Taeyong wanna stop and cuddle the boy instead. But the small begs and "thank you"s only fueled him. 

"Aw bunny.. You're so polite, making sure you say please and thank you…" Taeyong praised, making the bunny cum once again, making a mess of his hyungs shorts. 

"I-I'm so--" Jisung was cut off by Taeyong shoving four fingers into the bunny, not only to stretch him out even more for Taeil, but to stop him from leaking onto the sheets. The poor bunny would never stop apologizing if he was the cause of a stain on their bed and frankly, Taeyong didn't want to have to deal with that. He moaned loudly as he felt Taeyong's fingers curl and push in deeper. God, it felt so good. 

"Hy-hyung wh--" Jisung again was cut off by a sharp smack to his ass. His ears fell again as he looked up and saw Taeil standing over him, cupping his wet cheeks to look into his eyes better. 

"S'cute, Sungie," Taeil mumbled, pressing a kiss to the bunny's forehead. "Is Taeyong gonna make you cum again from just his fingers?" the bunny nodded, ears flopping up and down so fast they made a noise. "S'cute. Cum for me, Bun don’t worry about messes, okay?” The bunny came after Taeyong hit the spot that made him melt a few more times, sobbing and kicking. 

“H-hyung!” 

“Shhh, sungie I have a question for you, okay?” a teary nod. “Have you ever been fucked, bunny?” a quick, but shy shake. 

“N-no hyung..”

“Good,” Taeil growled, starting to scent the bunny by nuzzling into his cheek and neck as he laid the bunny face down on the bed. “Because you’re gonna be our bunny, okay Jisung?” another nod. “Are you ready?” Taeil already had his long, hard cock in his hand, leading it to the Bunnys now gaping hole. 

“Y-yes Hyung, please! Knot me!

And with that, Taeil fed his cock to Jisung’s tight, pink, and leaking hole. The gasp from the youngest mixed with the guttural moan from the eldest was absolutely sinful. It took a minute for Jisung to adjust before he was trying to fuck himself on his Hyung’s cock, whimpering and shuddering. It didn’t take very long before Taeil fixed that, though. He held the bunny’s hips down and started to slowly, but deeply thrust into the warm, wet, and contracting hole. 

“F-fuck Jisung, bunny you’re so tight!” the bunny came, screaming into a pillow to quiet himself, not being able to form any coherent words. The pleasure was just too much. He never wanted it to end. 

The deep fucking continued like this for about an hour more, the bunny now at an impressive 21 orgasms when Taeild knot formed. “Are you ready bunny?” the loud cries from the younger was taken as a yes, so the eldest continued to move his hips. After maybe five minutes the knot had traveled down to enter the bunny’s abused hole, and the moment Taeil pushed it in, the bunnys cries got impossibly louder. It was the most he’d ever been stretched, and the sweet smell of Taeil’s vanilla scented slick made Jisung’s head spin as he came once again. There were pants, cries, moans, and the soft sound of Taeyong whispering praises to the bunny filling the room, and Jisung loved it. 

Taeil kept moving his hips, getting faster now that he could feel his knot traveling and his orgasm bubbling. He held onto Jisung’s thighs when he knew he got close, causing the bunny to bring himself to orgasm once again. The poor, tired thing would cum at any touch, wouldn’t he? The squeezing only made Taeil release, almost collapsing as he spilled into Jisung with (probably) the most cum he’d ever had in a knot, bringing the bunny to not one, but three consecutive orgasms before he finally stopped. 

Hiccups, sobs, and “thank-you”s filled the room as Taeil waited to pull out. 

“Shhh…. You’re welcome bunny.. Now close your eyes and go to bed, alright?” 

“G’night hyungs..” the bunny hiccupped, following directions and almost immediately passing out. Taeyong smirked and grabbed a brand new, thick, yellow plug from his bedside drawer and popped it into the Bunnies hole. 

"G'night Bunny.. And happy birthday." The two older boys mumbled in unison before falling asleep, cuddling up to their baby bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ hi! Heres the final (and longest) chapter of this work!! And i know i tagged everyone but only mentioned a few and im sorryyy!! But dont worry this isnt the only book i have in mind for this series!! Leave me some suggestions you wanna see and lmk if you guys want a sequel to this!! P.S im sorry for any mistakes in any chapter haha!! I write these late at night and i dont always catch mistakes while proofreading 😅

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... uh yeah! i read a fic like this on wattpad & i was like "omg.. this but nct.." so..i made it.. i hope u liked it!!


End file.
